To Trick Time
by Koharu Veddette
Summary: Yuki is a girl with an odd health problem and an odder combination of powers. What will happen when Logan begins to be protective of the seemingly 18 year old girl? Read and Review PLEASE! LoganXOC
1. Chapter 1: Yuki

**HELLO everybody! I got insperation to write this after watching X3! I hope you enjoy!**

She has been called many names in her lifetime, but this was the first time she was called something as degrading as "Bitch." She was kidnapped from her quiet life in a small country town and was now on her way to become a sex slave. She was blindfolded and placed in between two muscular men and was driven cross country in a sleek black Mercedes. The men had just told her that they were almost to their destination, when the car came to a screeching stop, sending her short platinum blonde hair into her face as they all lurched forward.

"Hey lady!" one of her captors called out the window to a white haired woman that stood in the middle of the lane. "You're gonna get hit if you just stand there!"

The car began to shake violently as the wind howled around them. Seconds later, the travelers found themselves on their sides with a grizzly looking man standing on the back door. The man wrenched open the door and pulled the girl out from between the two men.

"This her?" he called to the woman, who nodded in return. The girl gasped as a gunshot was heard close to her ear. The man's grasp didn't falter as he jumped down from the car.

"What are you?" one of the men questioned in a hushed tone.

"None of your business," the grizzly man said before walking over to the woman. Slowly he placed the girl on the ground as the woman untied her blindfold. The girl blinked her bluish-white eyes at the complete darkness that surrounded her. The man then swooped her up into a bridal style hold and began walking with the woman back towards the forest that surrounded the road that they were on.

"I-I can walk," the girl said softly. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the lack of light and were able to see the woman ahead of her and the man.

"I'm not going to guide you," the man said to her in a rough tone.

"I'm not blind," the girl countered haughtily. The man and woman stopped at that point and the girl was able to see a giant mass looming behind them.

"There's no point now," the man said as they walked onto the jet. The man placed her in one of the seats and strapped her in.

"Wh-what can I call you?" the girl asked shyly when the man was finished.

"I'm Storm and he is Logan," the woman said from the pilot seat. "You don't have to worry, we won't hurt you."

"Yet," the girl mumbled and the man smirked down at her before metal claws appeared at her throat.

"Trust me girl, if we wanted to hurt you, we would've done so by now," he said before removing his hand from below her jaw. Logan sat in the seat next to her as Storm got the jet into the air.

"Where are you taking me?" the girl asked them with little fear in her voice.

"A school where you can learn to control your powers," Storm answered.

"How do you know about them?" the girl asked as she started to gasp for air.

"Calm down kid," Logan warned, looking at her intensely.

"Don't call me 'kid'!" the girl nearly screeched. There was a loud snapping sound before the girl's body went limp. Her eyes half closed and her head rolled forward.

"Hey!" Logan yelled, jumping out of his seat. He started to shake the girl violently. "Hey!"

Storm quickly landed the jet in the high-tech landing area at the Academy. Logan nearly tore the belts off the girl and picked her back up. By this time she was wheezing in her comma-like state. Professor Xavier came to greet them. Without a word, the four headed for the medical room in the bottom level of the school.

"Professor?" Logan wondered as their temporary doctor examined the girl. "Is this part of her powers?"

Charles Xavier looked from the girl's almost motionless body to the faintly worried look on Logan's face.

"Yes, it's a side effect of her lack of control," Xavier said as the doctor left the room.

"What are her powers?" Storm asked from watching a nearby screen.

"Healing is her main power," Xavier said with a look of shock from Logan's typically calm face.

"I can also talk to plants," a soft voice came from the medical table. The three adults turned to see the girl slowly trying to sit up. Storm quickly walked over to her and helped support her. The girl looked accusingly at Xavier. "Apparently, you are telepathic."

"Yes. Now what is your name?" Xavier said politely with a calm and welcoming smile on his face.

"What do you want to call me?" the girl countered.

"That isn't our choice," Professor Xavier said kindly.

"I haven't picked my own name in a long time," the girl whispered mostly to herself. She glanced up at the adults. "May I be called 'Yuki' ?"

"If that is your wish,"Xavier said with a broader smile. "This is a school for mutants to learn how to control their powers as well as get a normal education. If you wish you can be enrolled as soon as you're well."

"I've already graduated highschool," Yuki said with a distant smile.

"Then you may be a guest," Xavier said breathlessly. Both Storm and Logan looked at the Proffesor with looks of mild worry. "It appears you have no need to learn how to control your powers."

Yuki grinned at him and hopped down from the table.

"Not when I've had them as long I have," she said with a wink. "May I leave?"

"Anytime you wish," Xavier answered almost immediately. "This school is open to our guests."

"I didn't mean the school, I meant this room," Yuki said as she ran her hand through her platinum blonde hair. Xavier looked at the temporary doctor and smiled.

"Logan will you show Miss Yuki to an empty room and give her a tour of the mansion?" he said to the bulky man in the corner. Logan nodded breifly before leading the young girl out of the room and down a metallic hallway.

"Sorry about earlier," Yuki whispered as the two headed down another hallway on the floor above the metallic one. "I'm pretty touchy about my age."

Logan just grunted as they turned down another hallway. The halls were dark and empty, but Yuki had a feeling that they would be full of life once morning came. The tour continued with breif visits down other hallways before they ended back at an empty room.

"This is your room," Logan said before turning and entering a door just across the hall. Yuki smiled sadly before entering her grandly furnished room.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Smiling plants

**Welcome back everyone! I would like to thank everyone who alerted this! please review for me to get more ideas for chapters!~**

Later that night, Logan was sleepily making his way back to his room from the kitchen, when he heard groaning and shuffling coming from Yuki's room. Logan knocked gently, but no one answered. He was able to hear the groaning stop, but the shuffling continued. Slowly, he opened the door to see a giant, moss covered vine flowing across the bed. It was wrapping itself around everything and completely blocking the young girl from view.

"Yuki!" Logan called, rushing in with his claws out. Yuki sat up with a jolt. Her light blue eyes hazzy with sleep but still alert.

"What?" she asked staring at his claws. She looked around to see nothing wrong. "What's going on?"

"There is a giant vine growing across you," Logan growled as he brought his claws up to take a slash at it. The vine started to twitch and Yuki crawled over it to stop Logan. She grabbed his hand before he could bringing it down to attack the vine.

"It's alright, he just wants to protect me!" she said to what seemed like both Logan and the plant. Logan looked at her in a disbelieving way. "I can talk to plants, remember? The plants around here are fast to make friends."

Logan just continued to stare though Yuki was able to see his claws retract back into his knuckles. The two stared at each other for several minutes before Yuki started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Logan questioned the giggling girl. She looked at him with tears in her eyes from her laughter.

"Brandon thinks you are a savage idiot," Yuki giggled. Logan started to get angry, but then a thought struck him.

"Who the hell is Brandon?" he growled, wondering if there was someone else in the room. He sniffed, but all he could smell was the earthy smell of the vine and a strange floral scent that was floating off of Yuki. Yuki motioned down to the vine with a broad smile.

"He told me his name is Brandon," she said happily. She petted the vine softly and Logan saw it twitch at her touch.

"So you automatically believe it?" he questioned, looking at her like she was insane.

"Of course, plants have no reason to lie," she informed him with a wink. "Now, will you please allow me to get some sleep? Professor Xavier informed me that I will have tests tomorrow to let him see my powers."

Logan sniffed one last time before he left to go back across the hall. His nostrils were filled with the strange floral scent that Yuki had and his ears were also filled with her giggles as he confusedly tried to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Logan was heading down to the Battle Room to see if there was anything he could do to stay busy without having to deal with any whining brats. He walked past the window that looked down into the Battle Room and paused. Yuki was standing in the middle of the room with pots all around her. Suddenly a bolt of lightning came flying at her. Logan looked on as her mouth moved and one of the pots rapidly grew a large tree that blocked the lightning. As the tree shrank back to a bud, a giant cactus grew and sent its needles flying towards whatever sent out the lightning. Yuki smiled at the cactus before waving it away. Logan turned as he heard wheels come down the hall.

"Her powers are amazing aren't they?" Professor Xavier asked in an awed whisper that was very unlike him. "She is so open with the plants and they are attracted to her. They can be used in anyway she wants them to."

"I thought her main power was healing," Logan commented to the near gloating teacher.

"It is, but we don't have any way to test it," Xavier told him with a nod. "Unless you are willing to hurt yourself?"

Logan growled softly before turning to enter the Battle Room. Yuki looked at him suspiciously with her hands reaching for two different pots.

"I'm not going to hurt you ki-, er, Yuki," Logan told her hesitantly, remembering the insident on the jet. He walked up to the line of plants the surrounded her and smirked. Before she could blink, Logan stabbed himself with his claws. He dropped to one knee with a gasp, but did not retract the claws. He closed his eyes, yet he could smell Yuki get closer to him. Gently she removed his claws from his stomach and placed her hand on the bloody area. Logan felt a warm and numbing sensation go through his torso. He opened his eyes in time to see Yuki collapse next to him. With a quick glance he was able to see that there was no trace of his wound, not even a spot of blood was left on his gray wifebeater.

"Let's get her to the doctor," Professor Xavier's voice came through Logan's thoughts. Logan nodded before picking up the small girl and carrying her down the hall to the medical room. Xavier rolled up next to him as he entered the room. "Her power is strong and partially controlled. When she gets a better grasp at it, she should stop fainting."

Logan grunted in response. The doctor walked up to the two men and smiled.

"She just needs rest and she should be back to nor-" the doctor was cut off by the shifting of clothes behind her.

"I'm fine," Yuki called to the three adults a little weakly. "I heal fast. Because of my powers, you know?"

Xavier nodded vaguely.

"Hey," Logan boomed in his deep voice. "If you can control plants so well, why didn't you stop your kidnappers?"

"They attacked me in a city, where I was surrounded by peaceful plants and trees are defensive plants so they couldn't help me," Yuki explained in a confident yet soft voice.

"What?" Logan said in minor confusion. "What do you mean 'peaceful'? Can't you just make them fight?"

"No, there are three types of plants; offensive, deffensive, and peaceful. Peaceful plants are too innocent to know anything in fights," Yuki tried to explain to the gruff man. "Flowers are apart of this category, they are good for energy after a battle. Trees are a good deffensive plant because they grow to be so large. Also vines are a good offensive plant, because they are quick to grow and can go just about anywhere."

Logan gave her a brief, confused glance before turning to the profesor. "Did you understand any of that?"

Xavier nodded. "Certain plants are good as supplements, while others are weapons and others shields. Am I right, Yuki?"

"Of course Profesor," Yuki said with a cheerful grin. Xavier smiled back at the girl before turning to leave the medical room. Yuki hopped down from the table and started to follow him out. "Bye Logan!"

The two left Logan staring after them in a daze. He had no idea what to think of the cheerful and serious girl that just appeared in his life.

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this so far! I might be able to update more since i got a mini laptop for christmas but my baby sister is sick in the ER so it might put the updating on hold for a while, sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

**Hello everyone! I hope you've all had a good holiday! I know I have! And my sister is out of the hospital! Thanks for the concern ShatterAndLostInHerOwnWorld! But I won't waste time talking about myself, instead I will get right on into talking about Logan and Yuki!**

**Oh! And to Tamara! I forgot to mention that Yuki is actually Asian, she just doesn't have an accent! Thanks for reminding me that not everyone knows what I think my characters are like! Now to Logan and Yuki!**

Logan entered the kitchen slowly, only after checking to make sure all of the students had moved on to the dining hall. In the kitchen, Storm and Hank were talking enthusiastically about something that Logan ignored until he heard Yuki's name mentioned.

"Yuki has such power with plants!" Storm was saying in an urgent whisper to Hank over their small meal. "Yet, she still claims her healing is her main power."

"Charles told me that she was able to heal every speck of Logan's blood," Hank whispered back just as urgently, as he set down his fork gently.

"We can't proove if that was her power or his!" Storm informed him, flipping her white hair out of her eyes. "It could very well be a mixture of the two."

"Even so, to be able to heal another and oneself so quickly is a gift amongst our gifts," Hank countered the seemingly normal woman. The two sighed in near unison and returned to eating their meal quietly. Logan tooked their pause to leave with his lunch and go some place quiet. He headed down the freshly mown lawn to the thick forest that surrounded the mansion. As he munched on the sandwich that he had quickly thrown together, he walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

After about a five minutes of walking, he caught the strange floral scent that he had smelled coming from Yuki the night before and earlier that day. He started to walk towards where the scent was coming from. When he reached the spot where Yuki's scent was centered around, he couldn't find her anywhere, instead a large tree sat in the place that the small asian girl should have been in. Logan looked all over the area surrounding the tree for any sign of her, but all he could find was the same intoxicating smell everytime he neared the tree.

Eventually, he sat down in the shade of the tree to relax in the cool that the tree provided. Nearly as soon as he sat down, he fell asleep.

"-gan! Logan!" someone was calling to him in a gentle voice. "Wake up Logan!"

Slowly he opened his eyes to see Yuki leaning over him with a smile on her face, her light blue eyes scrunched up from her large smile. She was wearing a short, tight white dress and knee length black boots. Her eyes and hair were shining in the light of the sun that she was standing in. Logan gasped. Uncharacteristically, his arm shot out and pulled the young girl to him in a fierce hug.

"Lo-Logan?" Yuki whispered in shock. She then relaxed into his embrace. Yet, just as quickly as he had pulled her down, he pushed her away and stood up. Yuki fell back and landed on her butt. She looked up at him with hurt eyes. "Logan?"

Without a look towards her, Logan took off as fast as his body would take him.

'That was stupid! Am I some kind of pervert?' he thought to himself as he ran faster and faster into the forest. Before he could react, a vine shot out from a near by tree and wrapped around his legs. Logan struggled with the vine as more started to head towards his body. By the time he got his legs free, the rest of his body was wrapped with thick vines.

"Thank you, mina," Yuki gasped out as she ran up to Logan. "Anna, can you please release his mouth for me?"

A thinner vine slide off of Logan's mouth and moved to help hold his head down. Yuki knelt down next to Logan and smiled sadly.

"Why did you run Logan?" she asked in a hurt voice. Logan attempted to turn his head away from her sad expression, but the vines tightened their hold on him. "Nonki, mina*. Did I do something wrong Logan?"

Logan refused to answer and instead looked away from her the best he could. Suddenly Yuki stood up and turned away from him.

"Tomaru*," she said and then ran the direction in which she and Logan had come from. The vines tightened their hold on Logan so he couldn't move a muscle.

"Hey! Hey, Yuki!" he called out before a vine moved to cover his mouth again. The vines held him like that for the rest of the day and into the night. The next morning Logan woke up to the vines slowly slithering off of his body. He quickly stood and started to run towards the mansion. He burst through the doors with full intent to find Yuki and find out why he was left to sleep in the forest over night. Yet when he stopped to try and find her scent, he could not find new traces of hers or Professor Xavier's anywhere. He ran towards Storm's room and found her just leaving her room to head for breakfast.

"Logan!" she called in shock when she noticed him coming down the hall. "Where have you been?"

"Yuki decided to tie me up in the forest for the night," Logan explained in a deep growl as he stopped infront of her. "And now I'm trying to find her. Do you know where she is?"

"I haven't seen her since she and the Professor left yesterday after dinner," Storm replied tentively. "Professor said something about meeting Yuki's family."

Logan growled and then stalked off to his own room and then turned to go down to the Battle Room to blow off some of the anger he ment to direct at Yuki.

**"Nonki, mina" means "Easy, everyone"**

**"Tomaru" means "Stay over night"**

**Both are japanese phrases! I hope you don't mind that Yuki is bilingual! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Opposite

**Thanks for the review Lori-chan! Sorry I kept you up, I didn't think people would be up when I was. And thanks for comments about my little sister!**

Later that day, after letting off almost all of the anger that he had, Logan sat in the courtyard chewing on a cigar. As the wind blew past, he heard the familiar sound of a giggle and the familiar yet still strange floral scent. Quickly he stood and started to run towards the sound and scent. He ran down to the metal hanger to see Yuki and Professor Xavier coming out of the jet, both with genuine smiles on their faces. Following them was a muscular man with dark black hair and matching eyes. The man was wearing a smooth suit that made him look to be in an old fashioned mafia.

"Hello, Logan," Xavier greeted as Logan stalked straight up to them. Yuki watched him intently while toying with a small, crystal necklace as he walked right up to her.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" his deep voice boomed through the hanger. Yuki took a step back and covered her ears causing Logan to take a step forward to reach for her. He grabbed her arms tightly to keep her from moving anywhere. "Why did you did you leave me in the forest?"

"Let go. That hurts Logan," Yuki complained as she tried to move out of his grip. Logan just tightened his grip on her arms and growled deeply. Suddenly, he was shot back by an invisible force. As he caught himself, Logan saw the man step infront of Yuki.

"She said 'let go'," the man said with a clear but gruff voice. Logan looked at him and then back to Yuki who was breathing heavily behind the man.

"Y-Yuki?" he questioned weakly, attempting to stand. The man gave a start and quickly turned on his heel to face the younger girl.

"Yu?" he said with a thick accent. "Daijoobu desu ka?*"

"Hai, Ya. Genki desu,*" she replied with a half hearted smile. The man looked at her with wary eyes, then picked her up into his arms and turned to the Professor.

"Do you have a medical area?" he asked without an accent. Professor Xavier nodded and led the way down the hall to the medical room. The man gently placed Yuki down on the medical table and sighed. "You know better than to get too emotional, Yu."

"It wasn't my fault, Ya," Yuki said in a weak and raspy voice.

"You're right," the man said turning towards Xavier and Logan. He immediately glared at Logan. "It was _his_."

Logan was sent flying back into the wall and was pressed there by an increasing pressure. Helplessly, Logan watched as the man started to walk towards him. With each step that the man took the pressure that kept Logan against the wall increased. The man stopped hardly an arm's length away and reached up to grabbed Logan's throat.

"YAMI SORE DE JUUBUN!*" Yuki yelled from the table. The man's hand froze inches away from Logan's throat. The man swiftly turned and returned to Yuki's side.

"You shouldn't yell in your state," he reprimanded in a soft voice. The two stared at each other for a long time before Yuki cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry Logan I didn't introduce him to you," she said leaning to look at Logan after giving the man a quick glance. The man sighed and Logan fell off the wall. As he sat up, the man turned to face him. Yuki smiled cheerfully at Logan. "This is my brother, Yami. He has the power to control metals."

"He's your brother?" Logan questioned, looking from Yuki to Yami then to the Professor for confirmation.

"They are opposites in all ways except their ability to heal," Professor Xavier told him. "Also, Yami will be staying with us to make sure the mansion is a suitable place for Yuki to stay."

Xavier chuckled before wheeling himself around and leaving the medical room. Logan huffed and exited after the wheelchaired man. Yuki smiled and hopped down from the table. Taking Yami's hand, she left the room and promptly took him on a tour of the mansion.

* * *

Soon after Yami and Yuki joined the mansion, many of the matainence jobs became a lot easier on everybody. No longer did the have to go searching for parts for any of the vehicles for Yami brought the parts to them. And the gardening became easier on Storm because she now knew what all of the plants needed and was able to change the weather in the area specifically for those needs. As the days went on, Yami and Yuki became avid members of the mansion and everyone became used to them and their powers.

Logan on the other hand left the mansion the day after Yami joined the mansion and refused to come back no matter how much Storm or Professor Xavier asked. He had gotten a job at a mechanics shop in a nearby town and had a small apartment to himself. Weeks had gone by since he left and he was starting to wonder how things were back at the mansion for Rogue and, though he tried not to admit it, Yuki.

He had just gotten off work when the wind blew by and he caught Yuki's scent. Soon he found himself heading in the direction that the scent was coming from. Minutes later, he was in the midst of a large crowd of people that were standing infront of a house. He pushed and shoved until he started to close in on her scent. He burst through the crowd to find Yuki being loaded onto a stretcher with Professor Xavier looking on with an extremely worried expression.

"Professor!" he called, running over. Professor Xavier looked up at him breifly then continued to watch Yuki be loaded into the ambulance. "What happened?"

"We came to town to see a young mutant that had been beaten after others discovered his powers, " Professor Xavier told him through his telepathic powers. "But when we went to the young man's house, there was a gang of men there beating him again. We were able to stop the gang from beating the man any more, but he had already sustained heavy injuries. Yuki decided to heal him then her side effect kicked in and she fainted."

Logan growled unhappily. "And the boy?"

Xavier motioned towards the house, where a man in his early twenties was standing in the doorway.

"His name is Cameron Jacobson, his powers were very late to manifest," Professor Xavier explained before turning to go after the ambulance. "Now let us go see how Yuki is."

**"Daijoobu desu ka?" means "Are you okay?"**

**"Hai, Ya. Genki desu." means "Yes, I'm fine, Ya."**

**"Yami sore de juubun" means "That's enough, Yami"**


	5. Chapter 5: Make up

**Hello! Happy late 2010 and Valentine's Day and Easter everyone! I hope it turns out to be an amazing year for everybody! I'm so sorry for the late update!**

**TristeAlma thank you for the reveiw! The reason Logan never got an explanation is because of Yuki's health problem and the hype with her brother, so naturally all of them would forget.**

Professor Xavier and Logan made their way to a local hospital that had hardly enough room to walk without bumping into someone or a door. Somehow the two grown men were able to wind their way through the halls to the reception counter and Xavier found where Yuki's room was.

"So where is Yami?" Logan asked the Professor as they headed for her room.

"He left to go back to his work. He deemed the school a safe place for Yuki to stay for the time being," Xavier explained to the seemingly younger man.

"How has everyone been?" Logan asked a little hesitantly.

"Rogue was a little sad that you left, but Bobby helped cheer her up. Yuki, on the other hand, I think Yami and working were just a distraction from you leaving," Xavier answered slowly and bluntly. Logan flinched at his words. "She viewed you as one of the first friends she has made in a long time."

Logan sighed as they neared the door to Yuki's room. Logan was reaching for the door's handle when Xavier reached out and stopped him.

"Maybe I should go in alone," he said gently. Logan froze at his words long enough for Xavier to get into the room without him. The Professor wheeled his way to Yuki's bedside. "Yuki?"

"Yes Professor?" she whispered, coming out of her fake sleep.

"How are you?" he asked, worry clear on his face and in his tone.

"I'm fine, the effect wore off soon after I was checked in," Yuki answered with a smile. She looked over at a flower pot filled with small white and yellow flowers that sat in the window seal. "I didn't hurt that Jamie was here to give me a boost."

The two laughed a little at her odd power. Xavier sighed and Yuki looked at him in wonder and concern.

"What's wrong, sir?" she asked quietly, leaning over so she could place a hand on his shoulder. Xavier looked up at her concerned face and smiled sadly.

"Logan is outside and wishes to see you," he explained, tapping one of his long fingers on his temple. Yuki looked at him in complete shock before she nodded.

"I want to see him as well," she said softly before the door opened and Logan walked in.

"I heard what you said, you know, extreme senses and all," he explained. Yuki looked away from him after looking at his face for a brief moment. She curled herself into her bed sheets and stared at the pale green wall. "What?"

"Why did you leave?" Yuki whispered, hurt clear in her thick voice. Logan looked at her sadly before sitting next to her on the bed. Hesitantly he placed his hand on her arm and gently pushed her onto her back. Tears were drowning her eyes, but she fought to keep them from overflowing. "I thought you were going to be my friend! Or did I just assume that you cared about a new girl like me?"

"You didn't assume, I do care about everyone at the mansion. Some more than others," Logan said painfully, as if he didn't want to say it. "But your brother obviously didn't like me and I don't want it on my concious if you don't get to stay at the mansion because of me."

"So it was a pride thing," Yuki summed up with a shakey laugh. she turned to the Professor. "I'm ready to go home."

The Professor nodded and led her out of her room and passed many confused doctors. Yet, nobody seemed to question them as they left the hospital.

"Listen Yuki, it wasn't a pride thing," Logan tried to explain as they walked down some streets towards where the jet was parked.

"Then what was it really Logan?" Yuki nearly screached as she turned on him. Several bushes around them seemed to burst into bloom, causing a cloud of pollen to form in their area. Logan coughed as the pollen hung in thr air around him. His vision started to get fuzzy as he slowly realized that she had purposely made the pollen cloud.

"Concern," he managed to say before he fell forward, unconcious. Yuki gasped as tear welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Logan," she whispered before turning towards a lavendar flower that was growing up a nearby wall. Yuki carefully picked the flower and tied it into Logan's wife beater. "Repair. Mina, help."

Several vines inched towards Logan's body at her words. The vines slowly lifted the toned body and creeped towards the nearby jet.

Logan opened his eyes to see himself on one of the X-Men jets. Looking around, he saw that Storm was driving with the Proffesor strapped in next to her. On his arm, he felt a breath. He looked down to see silverish hair reflect the dim light of the jet back at him. Yuki was peacefully asleep on his shoulder with her hand resting on his chest. He gentley lifted her hand off of his chest and placed in her own lap. As he did so, a withered flower fell out of his shirt and into his lap.

'She was trying very hard to help you,' Xavier informed him mentally.

'After she used her powers on me,' Logan huffed back, also mentally.

'She gets very emotional about the things around her. Yet, you don't seem to mind her attacking you.'

'What are you getting at Xavier?'

'You feel for her, Logan. Not protecive like with Rogue or the lust you felt for Jean, but something more,' Xavier's voice analyzed in Logan's head.

'She's just a kid and I'm no sick pervert,' Logan retorted.

'She's less of a child to you than Jean is,' Xavier told him and then went silent.

'What do you mean Proffesor?' Logan mentally hissed towards the telepath. Xavier shook his head in the faintest of movements. There was a slight shifting from Logan's side, causing him to look down to see Yuki rubbing her eyes. She looked up to see him staring down at her. She quickly scooted away from him and looked out of one of the windows.

"I'm sorry," she whispered barely loud enough for even Logan to hear her. Logan sighed and combed his rough mane with one of his beefy hands.

"No, I'm sorry, Ki-" he stopped himself before he called her 'kid' again. "You have every right to be mad at me, okay, Ki-Yuki."

Yuki looked at him with mild shock on her face, but then she started giggling. "How about we just start over when we get back to the mansion?"

Logan thought for a moment about her offer and then nodded. "Just promise to warn me if I start taking about something bad, I really don't feel like spending another night in the forest."

"Deal," Yuki giggled and the two sat happily the rest of the way bak to the mansion.

**YAY! Yuki and Logan made up! Please review or I will put this on hold to finish my other stories!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight

**Thanks to Luka14 and Ironhide's Lover for alerting TTT! Also major thanks to IvoryBane, TristeAlma, and Masanya for reviewing!**

**Oh and Masanya, Logan didn't exactly volunteer, the Professor kind of implied he needed to do it so no one actually got hurt.**

Yuki skipped through the forest, mildly aware that someone was following her. Whoever it was was obviously trying to attack her, why else would someone stalk a girl? Yuki paused by an older looking tree and listened through its roots to the footsteps of the other person. She looked about her, but saw no one, so she walked on and relied on the grass to help her pinpoint her stalker.

Suddenly there was an attack from above her, causing her to have to dive for the protection of a thick tree.

"Come," she whispered, waving her hand over a small stem that was growing in the tree's shadow. The stem grew to reveal a large, thorny bush. "Conceal."

The bush moved its branches and allowed her to crawl into the middle of them. The bush closed just in time for Yuki to see Storm floating down from above the tree tops. Storm looked around before looking off towards Yuki's stalker.

"Well, Hank?" Storm whispered as the large blue man landed in front of her. Hank shook his head. Yuki took advantage of the moments that they were next to each other to slowly slink a few vines towards them.

"Now," she breathed and the vines lashed out. Storm and Hank fought against the vines before they were forced to the ground. The bush shrank back to its original size and Yuki stepped out of it. Slowly, she stepped towards the two masses of vines. Before she made it into the clearing, a thin, metal blade appeared at her throat.

"Don't think that you are safe just because you pinned down those two," Logan's gruff voice came into her ear. She tensed as he stepped closer to her.

"Don't think that _you _are safe just because you have those little claws," Yuki taunted as she jumped clear out of his hold and landed in a tree. The bush she had hid in quickly grew below her. "Shoot!"

Logan took a step back as he eyed the bush, but instead of the bush shooting out its thorns, a tree shot out one of its limbs and pinned him to it. Logan struggled against the hold of the tree and even tried to cut through the branches. After a few minutes of him struggling with Yuki closely watching, Logan gave up and eyed the tiny girl in the tree.

"Alright, you win," he called to her. Yuki grinned at him.

"Thank you everyone!" she called to the plants that slithered away from the three adults.

"That was astonishing, Miss Yuki," Hank complimented her as he and Storm stood up and Logan fell to the ground.

"I agree," Storm said as she softly smiled at the new girl. "To take on three well trained mutants all by yourself is simply amazing."

"I wasn't by myself," Yuki chuckled. "The plants do help and it's really them that are amazing."

Storm and Hank shared a knowing look at the Asian girl's modesty.

"Let's just get inside," Logan huffed as he walked past them to head out of the forest.

"Aw, Logan, do you not like my forest?" Yuki teased as she skipped up to him. She giggled when she saw Logan's annoyed face. "How about I make it up to you?"

"How are you going to do that?" Logan asked hardly glancing at her. Yuki paused for a second to think about it, causing Logan to turn around.

"How about I ask Professor Xavier to let us go out tonight?" Yuki suggested, a grin spreading across her petite face. Logan just stared at her in disbelief. "What? Do you think he won't let us go?"

Before Yuki could react, Logan had her over his shoulder and racing through the forest.

"Logan!" she yelled with laughter quickly following. Her short hair was blowing into her face as he ran back towards the mansion. When he got to the mansion he headed straight to the garage. He put Yuki down and got out a motorcycle.

"I'm free to do what I want," Logan said gruffly, his words were light from the running. "Now get on."

"Really?" Yuki questioned, her face lighting up with excitement. She quickly slid onto the bike behind Logan. Logan started up the motorcycle and drove out of the garage and down the lane. The two reached the gate within minutes and left the grounds without a second thought. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know or care," Logan gruff voice reached back to her on the wind. They road down the long stretch of road for a little while longer in silence.

"How about we go to a nearby city and do some shopping?" Yuki suggested. Logan glared back at her before turning his attention back onto the road. "What? There is nothing wrong with a guy going shopping. Plus, I haven't been in a long time."

"And that matters why?" Logan asked her, reluctance clear in his tone. Yuki began to laugh.

"Duh, I need new clothes," she replied happily, yet seriously. Logan shook his head.

"You do not **need **clothes," he said glancing back to her look of utter disgust. "What I mean is that you don't need new clothes. You have plenty from what I can see."

"Logan, I am a girl, I need new clothes nearly once a month," Yuki informed him, her tone hardening. "And if you don't take me, turn around so I can get the Professor to."

Logan sighed, but continued down the highway towards whatever the nearest town was.

"You better not make me regret this," he growled at her as she grinned happily at him. Yuki was so happy that she hardly noticed her arms circle around Logan's waste. Before she had no care if she fell off or not, she would heal herself anyway. Yet, now, she really wanted to stay on and go out with Logan. The two made it to a nearby town with a mall in it within an hour after leaving the mansion. Logan rolled to a stop in a parking space and let Yuki slide off before he got off too.

"You really better not make me regret this, forest nymph," he growled unhappily as Yuki grabbed his arm to lead him into the large building.


	7. Chapter 7: Mall

**Thank you TristeAlma for reviewing!**

Logan groaned as he waited outside yet another store for Yuki. How many stores was she going to drag him to and how much money does she even have?

Yuki skipped out of the shop in a completely new outfit. She was now dressed in a short, blue sun dress, capris, and light blue sandals. She was also holding a white hat with a large blue flower on it.

"What do you think?" she asked him as she spun around.

"I think you should return all of this junk," he growled, motioning to his arm which carried around half a dozen bags, each of which were from a different store.

"But I want to look nice if we ever decide to go out again," Yuki mock pouted. "Besides Professor told me I can get as much as I want."

"That doesn't mean you can get more stuff than my bike will hold," Logan retorted.

"Then get a bigger bike," Yuki told him before she turned on her heel and entered the store right next to the store she just exited. Logan growled under his breath as he watched her go through the racks, looking at everything. He turned away from her and started to head towards the other side of the mall. On his way there, his stomach growled in hunger. He stopped at a little hot dog place that was squeezed in between two large clothing stores. He turned away with a hot dog in each hand and started to walk out of the mall.

"Hey!" he heard a girl cry. His senses immediately went into overdrive at the girl's voice. It was Yuki's. He started to sniff around, searching for her unique floral scent, his hot dogs lay on the ground, completely forgotten. He followed her scent towards the parking lot. Logan found Yuki trying to wrestle herself away from a couple of guys in their early twenties at his bike.

"Come on baby, let's go somewhere on this sweet bike of yours," one of the boys cooed as he grabbed at her arm.

"L-Let go of me!" Yuki cried out, trying to hide the fear in her voice. The other boy pulled her to him from behind and Yuki called out the first name that popped into her head. "Logan!"

Logan didn't hesitate as he ran forward and punched the guy that was holding onto her arm. The boy went down like a fly against a professional boxer.

"What the hell?" the other boy cursed in confusion. He stepped back and his hold on Yuki loosened. She took that as a chance to escape his grasp and run to Logan. "Damn, baby, we just wanted to ride with you."

"Don't call her 'baby'," Logan growled at the thin boy. The boy knelt and helped his friend up. Without taking their eyes off of Logan, the two boys ran off.

"T-Thank you," Yuki whispered from behing the buff man. Logan turned around to see Yuki staring down at her feet.

"Why didn't you fend them off?" Logan growled at her. Yuki shook her head and refused to look at him. "You can fend off me, Storm, and Hank without a problem, but two punks have you pinned?"

"Th-There aren't any plants around," Yuki whispered, backing away from the angry mutant. "I can't do anything on concrete."

"Then why come to the city?" Logan questioned her, anger clear in his deep voice. Yuki mumbled something that Logan only heard parts of. "What was that?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you!" Yuki yelled, finally looking up at him. Logan could now see that her normally pale face was scarlet and she had tears flowing down her cheeks. "You're the first friend I've had in a long time."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked her, his voice quieting down.

"I've always been seen as a freak," Yuki explained. "My family kept me a secret from everyone. I wasn't allowed to interact with anyone except for my parents and Yuigo. Even when I was finally free from them, I was still unable to make any human friends. . ."

Yuki trailed off as she looked away from Logan. She sighed after a moment.

"But I thought I actually made a friend when Yuigo attacked you," she chuckled slightly. "Yuigo is protective of me, so, when he attacked you, I thought it was because he wanted to make sure you would be a good friend for me."

"You're not a freak," Logan consoled her. He ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, look at where we live and tell me you're a freak."

Yuki giggled at what he said. Logan smirked down at her.

"Now if you're done, let's get back to the mansion before any more trouble finds us," he said with a wave towards his bike. Yuki nodded happily. The two loaded up Yuki's bags and headed out of the parking lot. They road down the highway in silence until Yuki felt Logan chuckle.

"What?" she asked him, looking at him instead of the scenary.

"I can't believe those punks thought this was your bike," Logan chuckled. Yuki broke out in a grin.

"What so wrong about that idea?" she questioned him, acting as if she was hurt by his words.

"This bike, yours? Maybe if there were no men left," Logan joked. Yuki smacked his back.

"Ow!" she cried as she flexed her hand to make sure it was okay. "What are you made of Logan?"

Logan's small smile dropped at her question.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked him, seeing the change in his expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Logan said. Yuki waited for him to continue and answer her question. When he didn't say anything, she started watching the forest fly by again. "It's adamantium."

"What?" Yuki looked at him again in shock.

"My skeleton is made of adamantium," Logan repeated. He sighed. "It happened before I can remember, so don't ask me what happened."

"What is adamantium?" Yuki asked him, wanting to know more about her one friend.

"Some kind of indestructable metal," he explained. They rode on in silence, both thinking about what they learned about each other.

**I know it was a horrible chapter, but I had to get them to learn more about each other!**

**Please review! I need help figuring out the next few chapters, I already know that I'm going to have Magneto attack soon, but I don't know how to lead up to that.**


	8. Chapter 8: Flowers

**Thank you TristeAlma and Blackielil for reviewing!**

**I don't think Logan has bothered to learn Japanese, Blackielil. Besides, his memories are erased so he wouldn't remember it.**

Logan was in a forest, surrounded by trees and bushes. Sunlight was streaming through the treetops, coloring everything gold and yellow. There was a slight breeze twisting through the trees. On it, Logan was able to smell a floral scent that he automatically recognized as Yuki's

"Logan!" Yuki's voice called to the buff mutant as if to confirm the scent. Logan looked around the forest as he followed the scent towards the young girl.

"Logan!" Yuki called again, from further away than before. Logan froze in confussion.

"Logan! Help me!" Yuki's voice came from right behind him. Logan turned around to see a wilting flower not three feet from him. Logan slowly crept up to the flower.

"Logan! Save me!" Yuki's voice came directly from the flower.

"Y-Yuki?" Logan questioned the flower. Suddenly, the forest darkened into night and the trees started to die. One by one the dieing trees became tall skyscrapers.

"Logan!" the flower screamed before it crumbled into dust.

"Yuki!" Logan cried out as Yuki's last cry died away on the concrete buildings. Logan collapsed onto the ground as a deep voice started to laugh evilly.

"Yuki!" Logan yelled out as he sat up in his bed. Sweat was covering his body and his claws were unsheathed. He was breathing heavilly. He looked aroung the room and saw a flash of white by his door.

"Yuki?" he questioned, sniffing the air for her scent.

"I-I heard you calling my name," Yuki whispered as she stepped into the moonlight. Her entire body seemed to be bleached white. She came forward slowly and sat on the edge of his bed. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Logan said after a slight pause. Yuki shook off one of the long sleeves on her robe and dug into her pocket.

"Do you want to borrow a lisianthus?" she asked, holding up a pile of dirt in her hand. Out of the dirt grew a large pink flower. "Lian can help relax your mind and help you sleep."

"I don't need it," Logan growled as he untangled his legs from his sheets and stood up. He quickly left her in his room as he left the mansion and began walking around the grounds. He was worried because the dream had seemed so real to him. He couldn't explain exactly why, but it angered him to think that something could happen to her. He continued to walk, not caring where his feet took him. Evetually he found himself in the forest again. As he walked, he could hear the faint sound of music. He decided to walk towards it and see what was happening. The music got louder and louder the deeper he got into the forest.

Finally, he reached a clearing and right in the middle of the clearing was a field of flowers. At the center of the flower field was Yuki, singing sweetly to the flowers. Her hair was shining in the moonlight and her robe hang loosely around her, barely covering her white nightgown. There was no breeze, but the flowers and trees seemed to sway to the music.

"Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu

Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de

Yume wo miteta no" Yuki sang. The white, yellow, and pink flowers around her seemed to pulse with life as she sang.

"Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru

Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai

Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara

Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite

Yuuyake ni somaru orenji no umi ni wa

Sekai no namida ga nemutteru

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara

Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite

Yuuyake ni somaru orenji no umi ni wa

Sekai no namida ga nemutteru

Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita...?

Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta

Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara

Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite

Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo

Watashi no negai wa tokete iru

Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane

Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite

Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...aoi umi no naka de...

Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru

Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni"

Logan took a step forward and accidentally snapped a twig. Yuki's eyes flew open as she turned towards him.

"Logan," she smiled softly. The flowers in between the two mutants shrank away, creating a path between the two.

"W-What was that sone you were singing?" Logan asked as he came forward and sat next to her.

"It's called 'Beautiful Wish'," Yuki told him. "I've liked this song for a while. Do you want me to translate it for you?"

Logan nodded and Yuki took a deep breath. She began to sing again.

"I wake up, hearing my name in someone"s voice.

Floating above the blue waves within the sea"s cradle

I dreamt.

Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.

From a crying heart, love can't be born.

Only sadness overflows.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.

In the orange sea, blending into the sunset

the tears of the world sleep.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.

In the orange sea, blending into the sunset

the tears of the world sleep.

Was the world being born what called me...?

At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.

No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.

Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow my wishes broke through.

Some day, the source of all fights and sadness will all vanish.

That day will come.

I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...

Someone sweetly spoke out my name.

So they would know of my wish." Yuki trailed off as she finished the song. Logan stared at her as if she had several heads.

"Well, good night, Logan," Yuki sighed as she stood up. She tried to walk away, but Logan had reached up and ensnared her wrist in his large hand. "Logan?"

Logan pulled her down into his chest and hugged her close to him. Yuki smiled a little as she rested her head on his shoulder. She looked out into the field of flowers that had sprung up around her while she was singing and gasped.

"Damn it!" Yuki cursed as she pulled away from Logan. She jumped up and plucked two flowers that were hidden amongst all of the white and pink.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked as he came to her. Yuki turned to him and showed him the flowers in her hand. A red rose and a white chrysanthemum fell limply from her hand as she opened it.

"These sprung up without me realizing," Yuki said sourly.

"And?" Logan asked, thoroughly confused.

"I already explained to you about how flowers are 'peaceful plants', right?" Yuki said. Logan nodded, not getting where this was going. "Flowers are like charms, they boost things. Depending on their meaning, a flower can make people love each other or hate each other. A red rose increases a person's passion level and a white chrysanthemum makes a person tell the truth."

A look of realization spread across Logan's face.

"So, that means. . . ?" Logan trailed off.

"That means, these flowers were making us show how much we. . . care about each other," Yuki summed up, her face flushing.

Logan nodded slightly, before turning on his heel and leaving the clearing and Yuki behind. He trudged up to his room, his face hidden from anyone that could possibly see him that late at night. As he layed down to try and sleep again, a wave of peace spread through him. He looked aroung the room and saw on the window seal a pot with a lisianthus and small pink flowers. As he layed there, his thoughts becane fuzzier and his body became heavier until he was fast asleep.

**Beautiful Wish is not mine! It belongs to the creator of Mermaid Melody PPP! I just thought it was a pretty song that fit Yuki! I found the lyrics at animelyrics**

**The meanings of the flowers were found at aboutflowers, but please remember that Yuki is speaking from the perspective of her powers where things like 'making people tell the truth' is possible. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I think I'll get into things better soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Picture

**Thank you TristeAlma for reviewing as always! Also thanks to Tiryn for reviewing!**

Logan sat up in his bed. He looked around his room to see sun shining through his window and the flowers on the seal swaying gentley. He got out of bed to go close the window, but when he got to the window he saw that the window was tightly shut just like he left it. Logan turned on his heel and quickly got dressed. Heading out of his bedroom, he glanced back to see the flowers still moving on their own.

He made his way through the mass of students heading to their classes down to the dining hall. When he entered the massive room, he saw Yuki sitting at the far side of the table staring at a piece of paper. He made his way to be behind her. He looked at the paper to see it was a drawing of a man and a woman. He couldn't place their odd outfits, but he could tell they were powerful people from their expressions. Yuki sighed as she gazed at the picture, not noticing the large man behind her. Logan grabbed the drawing out of her hand and she quickly turned on him.

"Logan! Give that back!" she yelled at him, drawing the attention of the few students rushing for their breakfast.

"Geez, how old is this thing?" Logan asked, examining the yellow and slightly torn paper.

"None of you business," Yuki snapped at him as she attempted to snatch it back. Logan's grip on the picture was stronger than she thought. The drawing ripped in two as she tried to pull it out of his hand. Yuki froze in horror at the sight of the two pieces of paper.

"Wow," Logan whistled softly as he looked from one piece to the other.

"Baka!" Yuki screamed as she turned and ran out of the dining hall. Logan stared after her in shock before hurrying down to the labs. Rushing through the door to the lab, Logan found Hank working at a microscope.

"Ah, Logan, what a surprise," the large blue man said with a slight chuckle. "What can I do for you?"

"What can you tell me about this picture?" Logan asked, showing Hank the ripped picture that now only showed a black-haired woman with a thin face and a part of the man's shoulder.

"Where did you get this Logan?" Hank whispered in awe. "It is very old. From the way she is dressed it looks to be from the Sengoku period."

"The what?" Logan asked, thoroughly confused. Hank turned to one of the computers on the lab and pulled up a database.

"The Sengoku period was 1467-1615 in Japan," Hank informed him. The larger man moved aside so Logan could see the info that was streaming on the screen.

"How does relate to Yuki?" Logan asked in a hushed tone, as if he was speaking to himself.

"Well Yuki is Japanese, this would be her history," Hank told him. Logan looked up at him with mild interest. "Yuki and I have many discussions about history and science. She has a skill for both topics. We have also talked a little about ourselves."

"How did she get the picture?" Logan wondered, putting aside the new information he had just learned.

"Who knows? It would probably be better to ask her," Hank advised him. Logan nodded before exiting the lab. He made his way up the stairs, all the while trying to find Yuki's scent. He eventually found it, but not where he expected it to be. He walked up to Proffesor Xavier's door to hear sobs coming out.

"It's okay Yuki," the Proffesor's voice came floating out through the sobs.

"B-But that picture was important," Yuki managed to say through her tears.

"I know," Xavier told her in a soothing voice. "I doubt he knew how important it was to you."

"That doesn't matter," Yuki mumbled. "How am I going to make it up to my parents?"

"I wouldn't worry, Yuki," Xavier tried to sooth the teen. "If it was an accident, they shouldn't mind."

Logan heard Yuki sigh followed by clothes shuffling. He quickly ran down the hall so they didn't catch him eavesdropping.

'She's gone Logan. Come in and talk to me,' Xavier told him with his powers. Logan sighed and came back from around the corner he had managed to hide by. He saw Xavier sitting in his doorway with a slight smile on his face.

"She really treasured that picture, didn't she?" Logan asked softly.

"More than you realize," Xavier replied as he led the larger mutant into his office.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked as he shut the thick door.

"I've been peeking into her thoughts, her memories," the telepath started slowly, as if to find the right words. "And it seems you aren't the only near immortal mutant in the world."

"What are you talking about Professor?" Logan asked as he sank into a seat in front of the Professor's desk.

"Her ability to heal along with Yami's ability to heal are much like yours Logan," Xavier explain in a hushed voice. "They don't get sick, they don't get hurt, their bodies can't take harm."

"And?" Logan prompted when the younger man stopped speaking.

"I can't see everything, but, from the looks of it, they could be older than what we guess you are," Xavier said quickly.

"Are you saying that she is fifty or something?" Logan tried to joke, not liking how serious the man in front of him was being.

"No, Logan, it's more like she is in her hundreds, possibly even two hundreds," Xavier told him. Logan stared at him, his mind working through the information.

"That would explain the picture," Logan muttered as he stood.

"Logan?" Xavier questioned as the buff man began to leave the room.

"I'm going to go find Yuki and find out from her," was all Logan said as the door closed behind him.

**Any ideas for filler anybody? I wasn't really planning on having Logan find out how old she was until after the main part of the story, but this works out just fine. Anyway, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Wolverine

**Thank you TristeAlma for reviewing!**

Logan stalked the halls of the mutant school. Each of the students that saw him hurried to get out of his way.

"Logan!" he heard Rogue call. He didn't stop as the dark-haired teen caught up to him. "Where are you going?"

"Have you seen Yuki?" he growled at her, knowing that the two girls had somehow become friends during his time away from the mansion.

"Not since breakfast," she answered, her southern drawl slowing her words. "She was supposed to come with me and Bobby to the battle room, but she never showed up."

Logan nodded quickly as he turned a corner and Yuki's scent hit him into a stop. He was at a corner window that led to the forest. The window was wide open with a breeze coming in steadily.

"Logan?" Rogue questioned when he stopped. Without a word to her, Logan climbed out of the window and jumped down into the garden.

"Logan!" he heard Rogue call after him as he tredged across the lawn. He followed the floral scent to the edge of the forest. He looked around for any sign of the white haired girl. The only sign he could see was the plants swaying without there being any breeze. Logan sighed before he made his way through the trees after Yuki's scent. As he went farther into the forest, Yuki's scent seemed to get farther ahead of him. Logan picked up his pace, but Yuki seemed to pick up her's aswell.

"This better not be another stupid dream," Logan growled as he began to run after the other mutant. Soon he could see flashes of white through the trees.

"Yuki!" he called out, trying to get the girl to stop. "Yuki!"

He pushed his legs to move faster and faster until he was close enough to jump and tackle Yuki to the ground. Of course when he tried to tackle her, he was caught in the middle of his jump by a tree branch.

"Yuki!" he called. Yuki stopped and turned towards him. He could see in her cloudy blue eyes that she was crying.

"Stop following me Logan," she said to him in barely over a whisper.

"Let me go Yuki," the buff mutant demanded in a softer tone.

"Not until I'm far enough away," Yuki told him as she turned to continue running.

"I'll follow you," Logan told her before she could run off. Yuki turned back to him, bewilderment clear in her eyes.

"H-How?" she asked him, actually taking a step towards him.

"I can smell you," he told her calmly. "I was able to smell you all the way back in the mansion."

"That doesn't make any sense," Yuki said, her voice cracking from her still unstable emotions.

"I have heightened senses," Logan told her.

"Like you're an animal," Yuki actually laughed. The tree's hold on Logan loosened slightly, causing Logan to have an idea.

"Well, everyone does call me Wolverine," he said, eyeing Yuki to see if his idea worked.

"So, are you trying to tell me you are part wolverine?" Yuki chuckled. The tree loosened its hold on Logan's body even more.

'Just a little more,' Logan thought as he twisted slightly.

"Maybe I am part wolverine," Logan told Yuki. "At least I'll be honest about it."

Yuki froze at his words. "A-Are you trying to say that I'm not honest?"

"That isn't what I was saying," Logan back tracked. "I was just saying that I'll admit it if I was part wolverine."

"I doubt that," Yuki said darkly. The tree branches tightened around Logan so he couldn't move anymore. "There is a reason why I don't let people get close to me, Logan, and I wish you would stop trying to get close to me."

Yuki turned on her heel and ran farther into the forest. Logan watched her go and kept his breathing even so he could smell her through all of the other scents in the forest. After about an hour, the tree finally shrank back into its normal position and let Logan drop onto the ground. Logan immediately ran towards Yuki's scent. The scent was faint, but he could still tell where she had gone. He pushed his legs to move faster and faster so he could catch up to the smaller mutant.

Eventually, he made it to where the scent was strongest. He looked around and around the area, but didn't see any sign of Yuki. His eyes stopped their frantic search on a tree with a giant bulge in its middle. Logan slowly crept forward until he was right next to the tree. He could hear muffled sobs coming out of it and unsheathed one of his claws. Taking care to not pierce to far into the tree, he cut a slit into the tree's bulge. When the slit was large enough, he pulled back the bark and revealed Yuki curled up inside the hollow tree.

"Yuki," Logan sighed as he reached into the tree. Yuki looked up and Logan was able to see her eyes were slightly puffy and red from crying.

"Go away," she said, her voice cracking from her raw emotions. She sat up and moved to the other side of the bulge, leaving about two feet of space between herself and Logan.

"No," Logan said stubbornly. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Why do you keep running away."

"I don't want you near me!" Yuki nearly screeched. "Let go!"

"I'm not going to," Logan growled at her. "I'm not going let you go, so stop fighting me already."

"W-Why?" Yuki whispered, her body going limp in his grasp. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"I don't know myself," Logan mumbled.

"Then stop trying so hard to get near me!" Yuki yelled at him. There was a loud snap as the tree snapped and fell away from the two mutants. It crashed to the ground as Yuki fell forward. Logan caught her as she nearly fell out of the tree. He lifted her face so he could see it and saw that she was unconcious. Logan growled softly. He lifted her up into his arms and started to head back towards the mansion.

"Stupid illness," he mumbled under his breath in aggrivation.

**Hey everyone! Guess what! It's my birthday so I'm updating as a present to myself and you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: Attack

**Thank you TristeAlma, Tiryn for reviewing!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to TristeAlma for always reviewing. Thank you so much for being such a loyal fan!**

Yuki woke up to loud beeping surging through the mansion. She looked around to see that she was in her room, which was now filled with the native plants that befriended her.

"What's going on?" she asked to no one in particular. A thin, whip-like vine wrapped itself around her arm protectively. "Someone has attacked the mansion?"

A few more plants grew towards her as if to try and sheild her from the harm.

"I'm going to go help," Yuki said as she rushed through the door and into the hall. The alarm was still going off and Yuki was able to hear crashes coming from the dining hall. She sprinted towards the massive oak doors that led into the dining hall to find that they were already swung wide open. She ran in to see several mutants sending attacks towards a small group of young students who were huddled in a corner.

"No!" Yuki cried out as she rushed forward, her arm shooting out to send the vine on her arm towards one of the mutants. She took out a larger mutant who seemed like he was about to throw up something tar-like. Another mutant was holding up a large piece of metal that Yuki was able to recognize as a chair. He threw it at the small students with a twisted grin on his face that quickly turned to confusion when the metal froze in midair.

"How crude," a deep voice came from the doorway. Yuki turned around and a smile formed across her face.

"Yami!" the petite girl cheered as she saw her brother standing in the doorway with his arm raised towards the metal.

"One moment," Yami said as he flicked his wrist back towards the two mutants standing on the dining table. The large piece of metal went soaring towards the two shocked mutants and wrapped around them. The four small mutants slowly came towards the two older mutants.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked as she kneeled to be eye level with the four.

"Mhmm," the small blonde at the front of the group nodded. They heard footsteps rushing towards the dining room. Yuki and Yami immediately got in front of the small mutants, though their actions were no needed when they saw Rogue and Bobby rounding the corner.

"Yuki!" Rogue called as the two rushed up to the two mutant siblings. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Yuki nodded to her friend, or the closest person she could call a friend. "Will you get these four out of here?"

"Sure, that's what we were doing anyway," Bobby answered, a slight grin plastered on his face though they were under attack. The two teens were about to leave when Yuki called out to Rogue.

"Do you know where Logan and the Proffesor are?" she asked. Rogue shook her head quickly before she ran after Bobby and the four younger mutants. Yuki ran out of the dining hall with Yami right on her heels. They made it down the hall, helping out the older students that were fending off some of the enemy mutants. They continued to run until they eventually were halted by a large quaking that shook the entire mansion.

"I feel the metal dome collapsing downstairs," Yami murmured as he held onto Yuki's arms to help steady her.

"Let's go hold it up," Yuki said as she took off for the elevator that led to the metal underground of the mansion. As they rode the elevator down, Yami glanced at his sister to see that she was panting heavily.

"You shoudln't be running around like this," he said in his quiet, but stern tone. "What if you became ill?"

"I have to help, Yami," Yuki said, looking at her brother with a slight smile. "This is my home and I don't want to loose it."

"You know you will always have a home with me," Yami said. Yuki began to reply, but the elevator doors opened to reveal the typically clean tunnel full of ruble and crumpled metal. Yuki took off down the hall towards the battle room and a door Yuki had never been through. There was a crash and the wall to their right broke down as someone was thrown through it.

"Logan!" Yuki cried out as she saw the man who had been thrown through the wall. The large mutant slowly sat up as the petite girl ran up to him. "What's going on?"

"My my," a male voice came from behind Yuki. Yuki turned around to see a man in a purple suit floating towards her and Logan. "Another Rogue, Logan?"

Logan growled as he pushed Yuki back so he could be in front of her. "Back off Magneto."

"I just wanted to talk, old friend," Magneto chuckled darkly as he raised his hand towards Logan. Logan seemed to freeze as his arms were forced straight out. His claws were slowly drawn from his knuckles. "As vulnerable as always."

Magneto stretched his fingers out causing Logan to stretch out as well. Logan began to pant from the pain that the other mutant's hold was causing him.

"Stop, you're hurting him," Yuki said as she looed worriedly at Logan.

"My dear, there won't be any stopping once I've started," Magneto chuckled. Yami stepped up calmly and stood in front of his siter and Logan.

"She said stop," he said as he raised his hands, causing two sheets of metal to fly towards Magneto.

"You'll have to do better than that," Magneto chuckled as he floated out of harms way. Yami followed him into the other room. Logan's body began to relax as the two metal weilding mutants moved farther away.

"Logan, are you-" Yuki was cut off by a large piece of rubble fell from the ceiling and clipped her on the side of her head. Yuki fell forward as Logan was finally released from Magneto's hold. Logan was able to turn right on time to catch Yuki as she fell forward.

'Why is she always getting knocked unconcious?' Logan thought to himself as he noticed that Yuki had been knocked out. He held her head in his lap for a moment before he smelled an odd, copper-like scent. He looked down at Yuki to see her hair slowly being turned from its natural white to a deep red.

"Shit," Logan cursed when he realised that she was bleeding. He took off his shirt to push onto her wound to stop it from bleeding.

'She can't be dieing,' Logan thought, his mind going wild at the simple thought of what the concussion could mean. Through all of his wild thoughts, one was able to stick out. They were one in the same. They were both nearly immortal mutants. Both of them came from a past full of pain, though Logan had yet to figure out what hers was. They were stuck together, or, at least Logan thought, he's stuck to her. Logan realised that if she died, he would also, even if it was figuratively, die.

Logan looked down at Yuki as if he had never seen her before. Now he saw the beauty that was hidden behind the mask that she constantly wore. He took a unsteady breath. He continued to look at Yuki and soon realised what he was slightly dreading to think about towards anyone. After a moment he finally was able to put words to it, even if his voice came out a broken whisper, "I love you."

**A little bit of a cliffy, but don't worry it fits right in with the next chapter. Which I've had the first part written out for the longest time, I think I wrote it in January. So I must now warn you that the story is coming to an end soon, though I've said that about some stories before and they are still going. If you guys review enough, I'll post more chapters and continue into another arc for the story. . . maybe even a sequel if need be, but that's only if I get enough feedback from everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12: Oda

**Thank you TristeAlma, Tiryn for reviewing!**

"Yuki, I love you," Logan's voice rang out through a thick mist. Yuki spun around to try and see where his voice came from. "And you need to wake up."

"But I am awake!" Yuki called out, though her voice seemed to be swollowed by a strong gust of wind. "Logan!"

"Yuki wake up," Logan's voice rang out once more. Yuki continued to spin and tried to find him.

"I am awake!" She tried to call out again. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she heard a soft, dry sob. "Logan, please help me!"

"Yuki, I need you to wake up," Logan's voice called out to her. A small beam of light burst through the thick mist and nearly blinded Yuki for a moment. "I need you to come back to me."

The light seemed to get stronger and grew until it was like Yuki was being hit by the sun's rays as it rose into the sky. Yuki began to run towards the light and with a flash, she slightly opened her eyes. She could feel herself being pressed against something warm and hard.

"L-Logan?" she questioned, her voice weak after being knocked out. Logan pulled away from her and gave her a slight smile. Yuki grinned before she tackled him to the ground. "I love you too!"

"Wh-What?" Logan choked out as he lay on his back with Yuki lying on top of him. Before he could completely focus on what she had just said, Yuki had captured his lips with hers. Yuki pulled away with a large smile on her thin face. "What was that for?"

"That is what people do when they love each other, right?" Yuki asked, a look of mild confusion twisting her features. Logan chuckled slightly and moved so they were sitting up.

"I believe they do more than just kiss," Logan growled into her ear. Yuki blushed slightly and stood up.

"Th-this isn't the place to be thinking of something like that," she said, causing Logan to be aware of his surroundings once again. "We need to be careful since I'm near useless around all of this metal."

"And that is what I'm here for," Logan grunted as he stood up and brushed away some of the dust that had gotten onto his pants. Yuki looked at him and gasped. She had now noticed that he was shirtless and had blood all over his hands.

"Logan, what happened?" she asked in a soft tone. Surprising herself that she was actually concerned to see someone that wasn't Yami covered in blood. Logan looked at her and then glanced at his hands.

"Oh, you had a concussion," he tried to explain as he reached down and picked up the bloody shirt that he had dropped when she had hugged him. "I used my shirt to try and stop the bleeding."

"Logan," Yuki sighed sadly. She was about to say something, but a large clash of metal against metal echoed down the hall.

"Yami," Yuki gasped, immediately worried about her brother's safety. She ran down the hall with Logan quickly following her until they were just outside of the med labs. Inside, Yami and Magneto had their arms raised towards each other with what appeared to be the doors pressed against each other in between them. Yuki ran to her brother's side.

"You have amazing powers my boy," Magneto called out to Yami. "But I have been practicing with these powers much longer than you have even been alive."

"I doubt that, 'my boy'," Yami sneered at the seemingly older man. Yami pushed his hand forward, causing the two doors to fly back and wrap Magneto. "Looks can be very deceiving."

Magneto sneered at the man as Yuki whispered something to the vine that was still wrapped around her arm. She flung her hand forward, causing the vine to go flying towards Magneto and it wrapped itself around his neck.

"Dorein," Yuki commanded the planted. Magneto flinched as he felt the vine begin to drain away his energy.

"You both are strong, but you have underestimated me," Magneto called out weakly. The metal shifted slightly, but did not budge away from his body.

"No, we overestimated you," Yuki and Yami said together as the clinched their outstretched hands. The metal and vine combination clinched around Magneto as the two clinched their hands. Magneto gave out a silent scream in pain and soon went limp. Yami slowly let the metal fall away from Magneto's body. At that point, Yuki glanced towards the doorway to see Logan staring at Magneto's body as it lay on the floor. Without a word to each other, Yami went to go pick up Magneto and Yuki went to Logan.

"Remind me to never get you angry," Logan said, his voice hardly above a whisper.

"You already know what happens when I'm mad," Yuki joked with him. Logan turned his confused look on her. "You get left to sleep in a forest."

"Right, you truly are a forest nymph, aren't you?" Logan growled as he remembered that night and how he had yet to get revenge for it.

"If you wish, but only for you," Yuki said, smiling slightly at Logan. Logan pulled Yuki into a kiss that only ended when they heard Yami clear his throat.

"Ah, gomen onii-sama," Yuki murmured as she pulled away from Logan, a slight blush coloring her face.

"Watashi wa chōdo shiawase, anata ga dare ka ga suki ni hakken shite imasu," was all the older man said as he smiled at his sister.

"A-Arigatō, onii-sama," Yuki said, her blush deepening.

"What the hell are you two saying?" Logan asked, aggrivated at the two Asians. Yami just smirked as he carried Magneto down the hall. Logan turned on Yuki for an explaination.

"He said he was happy that I finally found someone to love," Yuki whispered, turning away from the buff mutant. "And then I thanked him."

"Really?" Logan asked skeptically. Yuki began to walk down the hall after Yami with Logan right beside her.

"Yes," Yuki nodded. She smiled up at Logan. "I know what I'm saying, Logan. I've been speaking Japanese my entire life."

"And how long has that been?" Logan asked, hopeful that he would finally find out how old the petite girl that had stolen his heart was.

"Ano," Yuki said under her breath. "I lost track of time. I remember that my father was a nobleman that was really close to the Oda family."

"The who?" Logan asked.

"The Oda family," Yuki said in disbelief. "Like Nobunaga Oda, one of the men that helped to unify Japan. Tell me you know some history."

"If I did, I don't remember it," Logan muttered as he stopped to look at the ruined battle room.

"You really did loose all of your memories, didn't you?" Yuki asked softly. Logan turned on her then.

"How did you know that?" he asked her, slightly angry.

"Rogue told me," Yuki said quietly, not looking Logan in the face. "She said that you are actually really old, but can't remember anything from your past."

"Well it's true," Logan huffed, noting that he would have to tell Rogue to not tell people everything about him. "I can't remember anything past maybe ten years ago."

"Wow," Yuki sighed. "I wish that I was that lucky."

"Lucky?" Logan asked, but Yuki shook her head and ran to Yami before he could ask any more. Logan quickly ran after her and the three went up to the main part of the mansion in the elevator.

**I hope that it was a good chapter! You guys now know a little more about Yuki and Yami! Yay! Please review if you have any questions about them!**


	13. Chapter 13: History

**Thank you TristeAlma, Tiryn for reviewing!**

The elevator doors opened to reveal and empty hallway. The only thing the three mutants could see was the rubble that was scattered across the floor as they walked along the hall. Carefully, they made their way to the front of the mansion, where they found Scott, Hank, and Storm piling up the unconcious mutants that had attacked them.

"Add this one to the pile," Yami said as he dragged Magneto's limp body to the pile.

"You guys defeated him?" Scott asked, completely shocked to see their enemy unconcious.

"We did," Yuki said cheerfully. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we managed to get all of the children out with the junior X-men and Proffesor Xavier," Storm told the three as she watched Yami place Magneto in the pile. "They should be on their way back."

Logan grabbed Yuki's waist and pulled her out of the front door.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he continued to half-drag her towards the forest.

"That clearing," Logan said as he made his way through the forest to the clearing that they had been in when Yuki had sang to him. When they reached it, Logan pulled Yuki to stand in front of him. "Now explain. I want to know everyhting you've been keeping from me."

"You've been keeping things from me too," Yuki said as she half-heartedly glared at him.

"You know as much as I do about my past," Logan said. "Every bit of the possible hundreds of years that I've been alive. Now it's your turn."

"Alright, alright," Yuki said as she stepped back and sat down. Logan sat with her. "I've known about my powers since I was young. Yami told me that even on the day I was born, the flowers were swaying without any breeze. Because of this and the fact that I was born in the winter, my name is Ranmaru Hanayuki."

"So your name is actually Ranmaru?" Logan asked, confused as to why someone would name their child Ranmaru.

"No," Yuki shook her head. "I'm Japanese, I say my last name first."

"So Ranmaru is your last name?" Logan asked, thinking that would make a lot more sense.

"Yes and my name is Hanayuki," Yuki told him. "Which why I told you to just call me Yuki. Now, when I was little we still used candles for light and one day a candle fell over on a table and spilled hot wax in my crib. From what Yami told me, our mother was hysterical with worry about me, but, by the time a doctor arrived, I was napping peacefully with not even a scar to show where the wax had burned me. That was the first sign of my powers. The second happened when my mother came into my room one night and found vines growing around me like a cacoon."

"She freaked out like I did that first night," Logan said knowingly. "She thought that something was attacking you."

"Yes, but the vines parted way for her to reveal me alseep in my crib," Yuki said as she thought back to Yami's story. "After that, my parents locked me away in the room that I grew up in. The only people that were allowed to know I was there were my parents and Yami. Not even our servants knew that I was in my room."

"So you were rich?" Logan asked as he leaned back in the feild of flowers.

"My father was a nobleman that the Oda family trusted as a military advisor," Yuki explained to him.

"Wow," Logan whistled, he didn't really know how important that role was, but he could tell it was powerful. "So what about Yami's powers?"

"He was the protected son," Yuki said with a shrug. "There was no way for him to get hurt. It wasn't until after our parents died that we actually knew that we were immortal."

"When was that?" Logan asked, wondering how long she was trapped in that room.

"Shortly after Oda Nobunaga passed," Yuki said as she thought back. "So I think it was close to the 1600's. We didn't really keep track of years as much as the Europeans did."

"How long were you stuck in that room?" Logan voiced his wonder.

"Uh, about 25 years, at least that's what Yami told me," Yuki said with a grim smile. "I couldn't even tell night from day in there."

Logan looked up towards the sky and sighed. "So you've been alive for over 400 years. Have things been hard for you as time went on?"

"Not really," Yuki said as she also leaned back to look up at the sky. "After my parents died, Yami was able to get us away from everything. He knew that we were the only ones that the other could trust so he made sure we were the only ones in our lives. Back then, I was still young and the only people I had interacted with were my parents and Yami so the world was a whole new realm for me to explore. Yami took me all over Japan. Over a hundred years we saw the shrines of Kyoto, the fishmongers of southern Japan, the farmers of the north, we even saw the shogun come to power."

Logan glanced down at her and saw that she was smiling softly at the memories that she and Yami shared.

"When did you come to America?" he asked, still looking at her stare up at the sky.

"Ano," Yuki mumbled, closing her eyes to think. "After we saw Japan, we moved to China. We traveled across China to the Middle East and then up to Europe. Well it was more like I was captured by a slave trader and brought there and Yami came and rescued me from the prison."

Yuki chuckled slightly at the memory of Yami coming to rescue her.

"We stayed in Europe for a while, but moved to America when the United States became their own country," Yuki said. "We tried to stay towards the west so no one would bother us, but then we got caught up in the Revolution and then the Civil War. Yami fought in both because he saw that if the United States didn't win, then everyone would have been treated like I was by our parents."

"What did you do?" Logan asked her. Yuki glanced at him with a cheerful smile.

"I fought right along side him," she said with a laugh. "It was illegal for women to join, but I wasn't going to let my brother fight without me."

"What did you do to trick them?" Logan asked, amused by her story,

"I cut my hair," Yuki said as her hand came up and stroked her now shoulder length hair. "And died it with some flowers. I wore some of his smaller clothes, though I'm so flat that I don't think they would've guessed even if I had taken off my shirt."

Logan growled at the thought of her showing another man her chest. Yuki looked up at him when he growled.

"What's wrong?" she asked, thinking that he had sensed someone nearby.

"Did you show them your chest?" Logan managed to say through clenched teeth. Yuki stared at him in shock for a moment, he was staring off into the forest as if he was prepared to hunt down the sons of every man that had seen her.

"No," Yuki said as she began to laugh. Logan looked down at her as she layed in the flowers, laughing. Logan leaned down without a thought and kissed Yuki. Yuki froze at first, but then began to kiss him back.

"I love you," she breathed when they pulled apart for air. Logan was now laying on his side with his right arm on Yuki's other side to support him.

"I love you too," Logan grunted as he leaned down to kiss her again. Yuki giggled into the kiss and Logan pulled away with a confused look.

"You're the first person to say that," Yuki giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't know that those three little words could make me so happy."

Logan smirked slightly as he leaned down for another kiss.

"I'll say it as many times as you want," Logan growled into her ear. Yuki smiled and hugged him close to her.

"Until the day we die," Yuki whispered to him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"That'll be a long time," Logan chuckled as he pulled away from her. He frowned when he saw the tear's trail. "What? Did I say something? I told you to warn me when I was starting to say something I shouldn't."

Yuiki shook her head vigorously. "It's not that you did anything wrong, it's just. . ."

"What?" Logan asked, his voice dropping in volume to match hers.

"I've never loved anyone before," Yuki said as she looked away from him. "I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say, I just don't know."

"I've never loved anyone either," Logan admitted in a soft voice. "Not that I can remember anyway. So how about we learn together?"

Yuki looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before she began to laugh again. "We do have plenty of time to learn about each other and how to love each other."

Logan growled slightly as he leaned down and kissed Yuki again.

"Starting with the kissing," Yuki said after he pulled away again. Logan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "We can't spend the day kissing, Logan."

"Who says?" Logan growled as he leaned down again to capture her lips. Yuki brought up her hand and gently pushed his face away from hers.

"Not that I don't enjoy kissing you, but we have to be adults and work at some point," she said as she moved her hand to the side of his face. Her hand was small and pale in comparison to his tanned skin and thick mane.

"No we don't," Logan said as he moved to fight her hand's hold on his face. Yuki pursed her lips unhappily.

"Mina!" She called out and several vines shot forward and wrapped themselves around Logan. The vines pulled on themselves and pulled Logan into the air. Yuki stood and brushed some grass off of her. "Are you going to listen or not Logan?"

"Fine," Logan huffed as he was forced to look at Yuki. Well forced wasn't the proper word, because he would willingly look at her all day if he had the choice.

"The Proffesor has offered me a job to teach history to the students here," Yuki informed him. "I think I'll take it. That said, I'll be working with all of the students so don't be kissing me everytime we see each other."

"Why not?" Logan growled, struggling slightly in the vines' hold.

"Well, I'm going to be a teacher and I want to be proffesional in front of my students," Yuki said as she turned away from him. "Which means I can't start kissing you every five seconds."

Without another word, she began to walk away from him. As she got farther away, the vines' hold on him relaxed. When he was finally able to get free of the plants, he raced after her.

**I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter once I got started with the feild portion. I think these two are going to make a wonderful couple. . . Anyway! I think I'm going to end this soon, unless you guys review that you want another arc or something. And I mean seriously soon, like next chapter or two.**

**Also join me in When the OCs take over! It's the fanfic that you guys control! Yuki and my other three OCs are the hosts along with characters from X-Men, OHHC, SM, and MMPPP! Come and join so Logan and Yuki get some wonderful questions and dares!**


	14. Chapter 14: Blessing

**Thank you TristeAlma for reviewing!**

Several months passed quietly at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. Reconstruction on the mansion was complete thanks to the help of several mutants that had some very useful powers. All of the students were back and already in their classes. Yuki was animatedly teaching them about the last 400 years of world history, some counts none of them knew existed because they weren't in the textbooks. Yuki had also moved into Logan's room and her plants were busy keeping the room clean and protected. Logan was also the happiest he had been in a long time. Though Yami never completely trusted him, Logan was sure Yami was trying to allow the new mutant in his sister's life. All in all, life at the mansion had become peaceful again. Yuki and Logan even went to Japan so Yuki could show him where her parents were buried.

"Ano," Yuki mumbled as she walked into the kitchen after lessons had ended. The kitchen was crowded with Logan, Yami, Xavier, Storm, Hank, and Rogue. Logan and Yami were glaring at each other over their meals while Xavier talked with Storm and Hank about a few additions he wanted to add to the Battle Room. Rogue in the mean time was trying to keep the peace between Logan and Yami. Yami and Logan heard Yuki walk in and immediately turned to her. The others were quick to follow the two older mutant's gaze. Yuki was looking down at her feet by the door.

"What's wrong?" Logan and Yami asked, standing to go to her. When they saw each other's reaction, the two glared at each other. Yuki took a few steps so she could lean on the counter.

"Congratulations Yuki," Xavier called to the thin girl. Yuki looked up with tear filled eyes at the man's call. "What a blessing you have."

"How could this be a blessing?" Yuki cried as she fell into the man's lap. She began to cry openly much to everyone's shock. "I don't want this."

"What is she talking about Professor?" Hank asked the smaller man as he watched Logan's reaction to Yuki's words. Logan looked mortified because he believed that she was talking about living here with him and about being with him.

"Apparently, she and Logan are going to have a child," Xavier explained though Yuki's sobs increased when he announced it. Logan seemed even more shocked now than he was earlier. He wasn't the only one though, Yami was staring at his sister with wide eyes. Soon, he found his anger bubbling at the thought of his sister having a child with a man he hardly trusted.

"You bastard!" he managed to yell at Logan as he swung back a hand and flung Logan against the wall. "Do you realize what you've done to my sister?"

Logan could only stare as Yami stalked up to him.

"O-Onii-sama," a soft voice called. Yami turned around and saw Yuki staring at him with bright bluish-white eyes. "It's okay. I want to be with Logan. I just don't know about having a child."

"Why not Yuki? Kids are pretty fun," Rogue said as she smiled down at her friend.

"Hanayuki," Yami said quietly, ignoring Rogue's question. He stepped towards his sister with worry in his eyes. Neither sibling noticed when Logan fell to the ground and didn't stand back up.

"No, Yamiko," Yuki shook her head as she used her brother's full name. "I love Logan, but I don't want to end up like Mother."

"You won't," they heard a gruff voice say. The two finally noticed Logan standing and turning to her. "There is no possible way you can turn out like her."

"Logan," Yuki whispered as more tears fell down her cheeks. Logan walked over to her and kneeled. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do."

"Then we'll take this like we did with our love," Logan said as he smiled at her. He gently lifted her head so she would look at him. "We'll learn as we go."

"We can't do that with parenting," Yuki reprimanded him.

"Then we'll help," Storm offered as she gestured to the others in the kitchen. "Don't give up this child just because you're nervous about how you'll treat it."

"I'm sure between all of us in the mansion, your kid will be fine," Rogue laughed, a slight grin gracing her features. Yuki looked at all of the mutants in the room and smiled.

"Alright," she nodded. She sighed and looked solely at Logan. "Only if we try this together."

"Would we do this any other way?" Logan chuckled as he pulled Yuki into a hug.

"I won't stand for this!" they heard Yami yell as a thud resounded around the room. Everyone turned to see him with his fist against the wall. Yuki slowly stood and walked to her brother. "How could you go and decide to have a child with a man you know I don't trust?"

"I love him," Yuki said as she reached for her brother's arm. "I thought you would be happy to finally add to our family."

"Not if it means I could loose you," Yami scowled at his sister. "You are my most important person Yuki."

"You won't be loosing me," Yuki told him in a quiet tone. "You know I will be right here. Please don't be upset Yamiko."

"You are the only person I would actually die for," Yami told her as he pulled her into a hug. "Remember that. I want you to be happy so I won't stop you from living your life how you want. I've never stopped you from being happy and I won't start now."

"Arigato Yamiko-oniisama," Yuki said with a slight giggle. Yami smiled down at her before he released her and turned to Logan.

"One thing happens to her or this child and I swear that you will die a painful death," he threatened the muscular man across the room before he turned on his heel and left through the back door.

"Don't worry," Yuki said with a smile. "He only says that to make sure I'm safe."

"I understand," Logan said with a nervous chuckle.

"You know, we're going to have to do a lot of planning if you're going to have this kid," Rogue said with a distant smile.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked as she and Logan joined the group of mutants again.

"We'll have to do medical check ups to make sure the baby is growing right and to make sure it doesn't have a power that can potentially harm you," Hank said thoughtfully.

"Even before all of that," Rogue said with a smirk. Yuki looked at her in wonder. "You've gotta pick a name."

"Oh!" Yuki squeaked. She looked up at Logan then thought for a moment. "I like Akio and Hikari."

"What kind of names are those?" Logan growled slightly at the girl next to him. Yuki scowled up at the man.

"Akio means 'strength' and is a fine name for a boy. Also, Hikari means 'light' and I've known plenty of nice girls with that name," Yuki explained with a smile.

"I'm not naming my kids something weird," Logan said as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I like the names James and Kayla more."

"I'm the mother, I'm picking," Yuki said as she stepped away from him. Logan looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Fine. I'm not going to fight with you," he said with a shrug.

"Good choice," Yuki giggled as she came back to him. She sat in his lap and looked up at him. "If it's a boy, we'll name him James, but if it's a girl, we'll name her Hikari."

"Fine," Logan agreed as he burried his face in her hair.

"You are taking the news a lot better than expected, Logan," Xavier chuckled as he rolled around the short table to be closer to the couple.

"I can't change what's happening," Logan shrugged as he looked up. "So I'm going to do my best to support Yuki and James."

"It's so odd to hear that coming from you Logan," Rogue laughed. Logan scowled at the teen. Yuki glances up at Logan with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, Rogue? You said we have a lot to plan," Yuki remembered suddenly. "What else were you talking about?"

"We have to make a nursery for it," Rogue said as she picked up her soda that had been forgotten.

"Its crib will have to be strong enough to support its powers," Hank thought out loud.

"Our baby will have powers?" Yuki looked down at her stomach in wonder. "Will it get ours?"

"We aren't for sure," Xavier told the girl. "It could possibly get them or the baby could possibly have its own unique power."

"I hope Hikari gets our healing powers," Yuki mumbled as she layed a hand on her stomach. Logan reached around Yuki and placed his own hand on top of hers. A tear rolled down Yuki's cheeks and landed on Logan's muscular hand. "I don't want to see our child die."

"With two parents with nearly the same power, surely the child will also have that power," Storm said as she looked down at Xavier who just nodded as he gazed at the sight before him. Yuki was holding onto her stomach in Logan's lap while Logan had is arms wrapped around her as if he was trying to protect her from everything.

"How about we go try to see how far along you are?" Hank suggested as he stood up. Yuki looked up at him in question. "We can possibly see if the baby is a boy or a girl if it's developed enough."

Yuki looked up at Logan and nodded. The couple stood and followed Hank down to the med labs. After about an hour of tests that Hank assured the couple was normal for all pregnancies, Yuki sat on the metal bed with Logan's arm wrapped around her.

"I've never liked it in here," Yuki whispered as she looked around the room. The couple was waiting on Hank to come back into the room with their results. "It's too cold and enclosed."

"You are just saying that because you are a forest nymph," Logan said with a glance down at her. Yuki giggled at his nickname for her. "So, Rogue is right about putting together a room for James."

"I know," Yuki said as she thought about the mansion. "I was thinking that we can turn my old room into Hikari's room. Several of the plants are still in there and can keep an eye on her for us."

"What if James starts crying?" Logan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The plants will yell at me if they can't calm Hikari down," Yuki said with a shrug. "The beauty of being the only person that can hear plants talk."

"Alright, but I'm going to want James surrounded by all of the best plants you've got if I'm not going to be in there," Logan said with a sigh.

"What a protective wolverine," Yuki chuckled. "Don't worry. Everyone will do their best to protect Hikari."

"You two do realize that your conversation can get confusing when you refer to your child as both names," they heard Hank say and looked towards the door to see him and Xavier in the doorway. Hank walked up to the couple with the Proffesor right behind him. "Your results are good Yuki. You're only about two and a half months along so I can't determine what sex it is. But I can say that you baby is extremely healthy. I'm actually surprised that you found out that you were pregnant with the way things are going."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked the large blue man.

"Most women don't know they're pregnant until their third month or later. Also most pregnancies have minor problems like morning sickness and cravings and things of that nature, but you are the same as ever," Hank explained carefully. Yuki seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Could that be a sign that Hikari has our healing powers?" Yuki finally asked.

"It could be, but we'll have to wait to be certain," Xavier informed her. Yuki just sighed and placed a hand on her stomach with a smile.

"We should go get started on that room," Logan told her, though he was also happy that nothing was wrong. "We don't want James to not have a room right?"

Yuki giggled and got down from the metal bed. The two left the med lab quickly.

**Nobody better flame me for this chapter! Those two deserve some happiness after the world of crap that they've lived through. If anyone can tell me why I had Logan pick James and Kayla, I will give them the ultimate kudos for the next chapter. Anyway, I'm probably going to end the story after the pregnancy so be prepared! **


	15. Chapter 15: Happily Ever After

**Thank you Narnia, TristeAlma for reviewing! **

**Also, Narnia, Yuki isn't Mary Sue. I know I'm her writter and all that, but it's true. She isn't young, she does look young, but she is actually over 400 years old. Also, Yuki can only beat Logan in an area with a lot of plants, if you remember correctly, she can't even defeat two humans when there aren't any plants around. I would also like to say, let people dream, if you don't like their stories, don't read them, but let them write how they want.**

Yuki was humming softly as she sat in the rocking chair that now sat it her old room. It had been four months since they had found out about her baby. Hank had informed them that the baby was indeed a boy, so now they were busy making the room fit for the little boy.

Yuki watched as the the vines and flowers grew around the crib and dresser that they had replaced her furniture with. The flowers were popping up in places hidden from normal view so the room would be perfect for the boy, but the vines grew where ever they saw fit so they could protect their friend's child.

"How are things?" a male voice asked. Yuki looked up from watching a flower bloom and saw Logan watching her from the doorway. Logan smiled at her and walked over to the chair. He kneeled down and placed a hand on her round stomach.

"James is like you," Yuki murmured foundly. Logan looked at her with mild confusion. "He is a fighter."

"He's kicking you again?" Logan asked, concern crossing his features.

"It's fine," Yuki sighed as she leaned back in the wooden chair. "He can't do any real damage and, besides, he's just telling me how strong he is."

Logan growled softly as Yuki winced in pain. Yuki gave him a pointed look and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked as he stood to make sure she didn't fall.

"Bathroom," Yuki told him shortly. "James seems to like to lay on my bladder."

Logan held in a chuckle as he walked with her to the adjacent room. Yuki looked at him for a moment before closing the door in his face. Yuki sighed softly as she thought about how Logan was acting. She wasn't completely surprised by the way he was acting, it was just slightly overbearing. Yes, she was pregnant, but that didn't make her incapable of doing things herself.

"Yuki?" Logan whispered through the door. Yuki looked up at the door.

"Yes, Logan?" Yuki answered him. She heard a soft thud against the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. "You were pretty upset when we found out, but now you don't seem to mind."

"I wasn't thinking when I found out," Yuki replied after the smallest of pauses. "Everyone helped me see that having this child and raising it won't ruin my life, that I won't treat this child like my mother did to me. I'm actually happy for this."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, though his voice seemed much less strained than before. Yuki opened the door slowly. Logan quickly stood away from the door so she could leave the bathroom.

"I'm fine Logan," Yuki smiled up at him. "For the first time in over 400 years, I can see my life as perfect."

"Alright," Logan muttered as Yuki step forward and hugged him. He buried his face in the top of her hair and breathed in the floral scent that was coming off of her.

* * *

"Logan," Yuki moaned as she rolled over in bed. She could hear the vines calling out to her from across the hallway. "James is up."

Logan grunted as he rolled out of bed to go see to his son. Yuki sat up carefully, but had to wince in pain. It had been less than a month since she gave birth to James and things seemed to be normal. The only thing that worried Yuki was that she was sure James had Logan's claws, since she had felt something claw her while she was giving birth. Hank had assured her that it was just all the pain from the birth, but she thought different.

Logan came back to the room and flopped back onto the bed. James had woken up every night since he was born and Logan had demanded that he be the one to go put him back to bed until Yuki was completely healed.

"How are you?" Yuki asked as Logan crawled up to the head of the bed and turned onto his back.

"Just tired," Logan mumbled as he got back into bed. He scooted over and wrapped his arm around Yuki. "I'm more worried about you. Are you sure you aren't healed yet?"

"I'd rather help share James then feel these gashes every time I move," Yuki said as she pursed her lips.

"I know, I know," Logan sighed as he began to fall back asleep.

* * *

Yuki sang softly as she held James in her arms. The two were sitting in the feild of flowers that had been the scene of so much for Yuki and Logan. James was nearing a year now and all seemed well at the mansion. It had taken a few months for her to heal, but Yuki was now an active mother and teacher. Logan was also taking an active role as a parent which surprised many at the mansion.

"Hey," Yuki heard someone call from the edge of the feild and looked up.

"Hi Yami," she replied to the man that was striding over to her and James. Yami kneeled down and looked at James.

"So this is my nephew?" Yami said with a sigh. James looked up at the dark haired man with peircing blue-white eyes. "He looks so much like you did."

"He has Logan's hair," Yuki murmured as she ran a hand through her son's short mane. Yami chuckled softly.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing," Yami said after a moment. Yuki smiled at her brother as James continued to stare at the man. Without warning, James reached out his chubby arms towards his uncle. Yami stared at the boy in chock before he carefully reached out and picked him up. "He is like you."

"What do you mean onii-chan?" Yuki said as she uncurled her legs from underneath her.

"You reached out to me the same way when we first met," Yami said with a slight chuckled as James gripped his shirt.

"That's right, you were visiting another town when I was born," Yuki remembered.

"It was months before I got to meet you," Yami clarified for her. "You were so small and delicate, I was scared to touch you."

Yuki giggled as she watched her brother slowly rock the boy in his arms. James yawned as he curled up on his uncle's chest.

"He likes you," she whispered as she reached out and tucked away one of James' dark locks behind his ear.

* * *

Logan layed James in his crib with practiced ease. It was still odd for him to think that he had a son even after it had been a little over three years. Logan watched as the vines that had been protecting the small boy started to move and encase the crib for the night.

"Is he down?" he heard Yuki ask from the doorway. Logan turned to see Yuki looking into the room with a soft gaze. Her arms were folded over her stomach as if to protect it.

"Yeah," Logan said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have good news," Yuki said as they walked across the hall to their room. "We are going to have another blessing on our hands."

"Really?" Logan was able to sputter out as he sat down on the bed. His eyes were wide in shock. He hadn't expected that they would have another child, especially not so soon.

"Yes, Hank was giving me a check up this morning because I felt a little odd," Yuki sat down on the bed next to him. Logan looked at her quickly, worry clear on his face. "I was sure it was nothing my powers couldn't solve, I just wanted to know what it was. So he did an ultrasound and there she was. I'm already almost five months along."

"Y-You can't be serious?" Logan managed to get out. "We're having another kid?"

"Yep," Yuki said, looking away breifly as she popped her lips on the 'p'. "We're having our little Hikari."

"A girl?" Logan groaned as he fell back onto the bed. "She better not end up like you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Yuki asked as she crawled up to him.

"Do you not remember our trip to the mall when you first got here?" Logan asked her. Yuki thought back and nodded. "She will cost us an arm and a leg on clothes if she is like you."

"I'm sure her 'Grandpa' won't mind spending some money on her," Yuki chuckled as she rested her head on his chest.

"You're seriously going to let Chuck be their grandfather?" Logan asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"He's the closest person I can call a father," Yuki explained. "He's closer to a father than my real one was."

"Alright, alright," Logan sighed as he pulled Yuki to him.

* * *

"James," Rogue called as she chased the toddler around the yard. James was laughing happily as his 'aunt' chased him. Rogue had now become a senior member of the X-men with Bobby, but she still enjoyed coming home from a mission and playing with the black haired four year old.

"Rogue, don't tease him," Yuki reprimanded her friend as she sat on a bench nearby. James turned and ran to his mother for safety. Yuki giggled at the sight of her son.

"Ugh," Logan walked up carrying a newborn girl with silver hair. "Hikari threw up again."

Logan handed his daughter down to Yuki who smiled at the sight of her youngest child.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't feed her so much," Yuki said with a smile to her baby.

"She needs to grow up to be strong which means she needs to eat a lot," Logan explained as he sat down next to his famly.

"No, she just needs the right nutrients," Yuki told him as she placed a seed on Hikari's dress. A small pink flower grew onto the little girl's dress and made her laugh. Xavier rolled outside at that moment and James ran up to him. Charles Xavier allowed the young boy to crawl into his lap before he continued to come towards the others outside. Once to the mutant family, James slid off of Xavier's lap and stood by his father.

"I wonder what powers she got," Rogue said as she plopped down in front of the mutant family. James stepped up to her and fell into her lap. "I mean, we now know that James has Logan's powers, but does that mean Hikari will get yours, Yuki?"

"It won't matter if she's a mutant or not," Yuki said as she made the baby stand. "I will love her all the same."

"And that's why you're a good mother," Logan said with a smile. Yuki smiled up at him and the two kissed briefly.

"Of course, she may still attend this school even if she doesn't have powers," Xavier said holding out his hands so Yuki could hand over the baby girl. Hikari stared up at Xavier with large, curious eyes and smiled.

"Thank you," Yuki whispered as she smiled towards the man.

**THE END**

**Okay that was probably a quick ending, but I couldn't think of anything else to write about. I'm sorry everyone. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this while you can. Also, I hope you guys liked the happy ending. I would like to thank TristeAlma for telling me that I could add more filler in between what I had posted originally. So now, the story is officially done!**


End file.
